Miles and Peach Creek: A SonicEds Crossover
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: A boy named Miles comes to live in the culdesac. But Miles has secrets.


Miles and Peach Creek: A Sonic/Eds Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and all related characters (C) 2002 A.K.A. Cartoon, Inc./Cartoon Network. Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters (C) 2002 Sega Enterprises/Sonic Team  
  
A spaceship flies through deep space. It is right at the black hole leading to the Milky Way. Inside, we see a lone fox. Two tail tips hang off the edge of a chair. The fox's name is Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails sits on the chair watching television and sighs. "Sonic..." He said "Why the hell..." A tear slid down his face. "Why... I have no living family thanks to Eggman, all I had was you, man. I can't live in the middle of space like this. And it's very unlikely I'll make it to this "Earth" place. The others died too. When you died... I'm the only one of the gang who escaped from Mobius in time. He killed everyone... you killed him... and one final gun blast killed..." another tear dripped down his face "you." He got up and turned off the T.V. He looked on his computer. "Wow!" He gasped "The old hyper mod- combo did it! I got the map! I've already got the equipment to blend with the humans, so let's go!" He pressed some buttons and the ship charged through the black hole.  
  
Later, in Peach Creek... "I wonder who's moving in to the vacant house, don't you, Plank." Said Johnny. "2x4, no one is." Kevin said, annoyed. "Whatever, Kevin." Nazz said, "I still think someone's gonna move in sooner or later."  
  
Back to the ship... "There it is... Earth. Maybe I'll get to mastering reincarnation and I'll bring back the gang. I hope that Sonic was right."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Sonic" Tails said, cautiously. "Yeah, buddy?" Sonic replied. "You think I'll be able to someday find out where I came from, and all of my family's legacy?" Sonic turned "You can do anything you set your mind to, Tails." "Sonic?" Tails said. "Yeah?" Sonic answered. "Don't die. I don't want you to die. Because if you do, what will happen to me. And-" Sonic cut him off "Don't ask. I'm sorry to say it, but someday, I will die. Everyone dies. You'll die and see me again, though. Everyone goes to heaven. Except bad people. They go to a really bad place called hell. But, I won't die now. I'll die in a long time." Tails frowned "Can't you stay alive forever. I don't want you to leave." Sonic chuckled "Maybe, since I'm so good and all, the big guy up in heaven might let me. Maybe." Sonic smiled. Tails looked up "O.K." Sonic breathed deeply "I promise I won't leave, Tails. I promise." End of Flashback  
  
"You promised you wouldn't leave, Sonic. But hopefully I can do anything I set my mind to." He let down a tear. He looked at his computer "Peach Creek, hmmm..........."  
  
The kids sat, staring at the vacant house. All but Ed and Eddy. Double D was cleaning the house for the two weeks it had been vacant. He was doing just the thing. "Ah, and some dusting here. Oh! What's this! A family of arachnids! Ooh!" Double D said, happily. He took out a jar and swooped up the spiders. Ed and Eddy were in Eddy's room. Ed was sitting playing with string, and Eddy was listening to records on his bed. Suddenly, a moving van rumbled down the streets of Peach Creek. Ed's ear twitched. He jumped up in an alert position. He let out a sort of "huh" sound. His ear twitched wildly. His eyes glanced and became blank. He took a deep breath................ "MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN" Everything rumbled in Eddy's room. Eddy jumped "Whoa nelly!" He said. "MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN MOVING VAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed crashed through the door outside. Eddy tripped him. "YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT MY DOOR! LOOK AT MY FREAKIN' ROOM! DAMN IT! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAAP! LUMOOOOOOOX! ED! Crap! Idiot." Ed waddled over "Sure am Eddy. Moving van. Old house." Eddy got the money cha-ching sign look. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$. He rubbed his hands. "New sucker. Oh yeah, baby!!!" He started sliding from side to side clapping, singing "Ooh yeah baby! Must be money! Oh 'clap' 'clap' yeah!" He started doing the worm, and freakin' well to boot! Ed smiled wide "Eddy's the man!!!!!" To inside of the house. Tails has created holographic realistic parents and is disguised as a human. "Maybe I should go out and see these others.  
  
1 Month Later  
  
Miles (Tails) is now part of the culdesac. He's friends with the Eds (mostly Edd) and the rest of the kids. But his best friend is Double D. Life was o.k. He still wanted Sonic. One day, Miles just wanted to hang with Edd. "Hey, Double D" Double D walked up "Well hello, Miles. Any interesting finds lately." "No." "You sound sad, Miles. What's wrong buddy? Sorrow can be a dangerous thing. You'll have to tell someone." "All right. My life down here has been a lie. My parents are holographic and I'm not a human." "Go on." Miles went into his normal form. "Oh, I see. You have two tails. And I'm not going to gawk. It's not that "amazing" anyhow. Don't worry about me." "It's not that amazing. Thanks for agreeing." Miles told Edd the entire story. "Oh god." Double D said "And they're trying to cease the house. God." "My life sucks, Double D. It's gonna get worse. And I can't master reincarnation in two weeks or less!" "Don't worry, my fair friend. You can stay with me! I'll make sure my parents don't see you!" "Perfect, Double D! I'll erase myself from everyone else's memory! Just another vacant house! Thanks man!" It was 8:00 p.m., and they were tired. "O.k., Tails." "Miles. Sonic only calls me Tails. You could if he were alive." "Fine. Well, the stuff's out, right?" "Yeah. I wanted to start packing early. It's just a vacant house, now." "Good. Let's head to home." "Thanks." "Don't worry, Miles. I just can't let my best friend go to poverty. In space!"  
  
How'd ya like it? Review, please! Well, Expect a lot more of Tails in the culdesac. Oh, and, if there's characters in my stories that you don't know, like 2-D in my next story, go to www.theeddzone.com, go to the fan-fics, and look for stories (My stories will say By Brandon) that have those characters involved! 


End file.
